Hush With A Finger
by cuddiepanda
Summary: One-shot with lots of sex, really. Futurefic. Blaine's stressed out about a new job, Kurt tries to help but gets cockblocked two times and third time's a charm, right? Includes exhibitionist!Kurt and a hotandbothered!Blaine.


"Kurt! Have you seen my tie?" Blaine came rushing into the kitchen, simultaneously trying to button up his shirt and keep his unzipped pants at the hips at the same time. It was Blaine's first day at his new job, and even though he _had_ looked forward to it and all the opportunities he might get at the music record company - he was _extremely_ nervous. Kurt rarely saw his boyfriend like this; yes he was often very excited and wore every freaking feeling on his face, but Kurt's usual talent at comforting him had been more and more unsuccessful the closer the date got.

"Yes, Blaine, and you _know_ you hung it on the chair in the bedroom," Kurt took a sip out of his coffee but he couldn't manage to keep his half-ass calm façade as Blaine's attempts to multitasking were ridiculous. The few buttons he'd done were almost all buttoned in the wrong hole and the belt hadn't got through the last hoop - hence it hanging way out of reaches for his searching hand. Kurt laughed silently as he stood up and made his way to Blaine.

"You need to relax, you hear me?" Kurt said while he started unbuttoning the wrong ones. Blaine exhaled almost immediately at the touch and seemed to slow down a bit, but Kurt new better.

"It's going to be _fine_. They already adore your cute little butt over there; plus no one's ever capable of being mad at you for more than a minute. Except for me, but…"

"But no, they're all going to think I'm way too young and I'm so inexperienced compared to them, and…" His feelings flared up again and Blaine's voice was trembling against the last words as his eyes flickered to Kurt's. It looked as his consoling attempts this morning only caused Blaine's shit to finally hit the fan.

"Ssch, no, honey," Kurt silenced him with a finger on his moving lips. "You stop with that now, okay, and listen to me. You're amazing. You continue to astonish _me_ all the time - even after these seven years together - and every day you make me fall in love with you even more. No no_, be quiet!" _Kurt hushed him once again when Blaine opened his mouth to speak._ "_But even though _that's_ not what their job is to do, they _will_ like you. And yes, maybe you're younger than the average there, but we all start out as beginners, right?" Blaine nodded slightly at his words. Kurt felt like he was consoling a child. "All the things you're worrying about right now are something you make up on your own head. And that is something we all do. So please, stop listening to that voice saying that everything is going to turn out as a Mr. Bean movie and just… let the chips fall where they may. If you're being yourself, you've got nothing to lose," Kurt smiled to him and finished buttoning his shirt. Blaine sighed and whispered:

"What in the world would I do without you?"

"You'd be stuck in a shoebox unable to find your way out. And be horribly dressed at the same time," Kurt laughed, adjusted the shirt and stretched out the fabric. "Go and fetch your tie now, tiger," Blaine cupped his chin and gave Kurt a soft peck on his lips. "Thank you," he sighed against him.

Five minutes later, Blaine was back in their kitchen fully (and in the proper way) dressed. Kurt had just finished typing out a section in his essay for University, so he flipped the lid on his laptop close and proceeded to pick up the coffee on the counter he'd made for Blaine to carry with him on the subway. "Here," He handed him the coffee. Blaine's expression grew embarrassed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry… I've been such a lousy boyfriend the last couple of days, getting all caught up into this madness..."

"No, no, you don't need to apologize! I just wished there was something I could do something more, something to make you feel better about this. But I guess it's just something that you have to get through..."

"Yeah, I know... I _do_ want to do it though, and you're right, it is just stupid me making the situation ten times worse than it probably is…"

"There! You see, you _know _it's going to be fun and awesome and everything you ever wished for," Kurt smile grew even wider when he saw the anxiety decreasing in Blaine's face.

"Yeah..." Blaine smiled back to him. "I'll promise to make it up to you though, with or without protest," He winked while grabbing his bag off the floor.

"Well well, whatever you say, big guy," Kurt played hard to get but was soon snatched by the arm into Blaine's embrace. His lips were quickly captured by Blaine's hot warm mouth, and he threw his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss. Blaine pressed back into his touch and they stumbled back against the door with Kurt's body pinning him to the wood.

"Don't wrinkle the suit, Kurt!" Blaine whined against his lips.

"Shut up," Kurt licked at his lips and continued with placing hot open kisses against his jaw and throat. He worked his way down against his neck, and felt the stubble from Blaine's sloppy shave earlier scraping against his lips. "I could just blow you, you know," He mumbled and felt the vibrations from Blaine's moan at his lips when he sucked at his neck. "Just to release some of the worst tension - and it'll make you think about nothing else than my lips wrapped around your cock," Kurt whispered against his lips. Blaine bucked his hips against Kurt and he could feel his half-hard on pressing against his own. "Would you like that?" Kurt breathed heavily into Blaine's ear.

"God, _Kurt_, I…" Blaine's hands gripped tightly onto Kurt's shirt and he yanked him even closer.

"Or do you want something else? Something a little more… deeper?" Kurt moved his hand behind Blaine's bucking hips and grabbed his ass tight, and pressed his fingers between Blaine's cheeks. Blaine moaned loudly and arched his neck back, causing his head to knock against the door. Then the atmosphere in the room broke with the sound of a cellphone buzzing. Blaine's closed eyes snapped open and with a quick gaze towards the oven he realized he was going to miss his train.

"Fuck! The time!" Kurt quickly moved off of him when he understood what that little… detour might have cause his boyfriend's first day at work. Blaine quickly went for his discarded bag on the floor. "I'm gonna miss the train, fuck, and _where the hell is my phone_?" He turned his head and spun around on the spot while peeking along the room to find the source of the sound.

"I think it's in your pocket, Blaine," Kurt carefully tried to say without laughing at Blaine's searching, looking scarcely much like a puppy chasing its tail.

"What? Oh yeah, of course," He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone. With the phone pressed against his ear he signed something that would mean 'goodbye' but turned out as a weird wave with his shoulder and the bag swinging in the air; while he tried to get the door unlocked and opened. Kurt waved and mouthed goodbye to him and when he was halfway out the door Kurt called after him "Can I call you at lunch?" but the door and the cellphone blocked out the words to his boyfriend. The door flung shut after him and Kurt slumped against the kitchen desk.

"So much for a blowjob," He muttered and stretched out his wrinkled shirt.

Fortunately, the call Blaine received was from Ben; his friend who was the main reason Blaine had turned in his application form for the job, and he had wondered whether Blaine wanted to share a cab with him for his first day at work. Blaine thanked his lucky star while he was walking down the stairs from their apartment and into the busy street. The cold November morning air was like a slap in the face when he exited the building and he saw the cab waiting out front.

"Did you oversleep or what, Blaine?" Ben's amused grin greeted him when he entered the car.

"What…? No, I?

"Your hair is a bigger mess than it usually is, and your tie is all crooked… No, wait, I think this is a masterpiece from Kurt, am I right? He grinned to Blaine.

Blaine blushed hard when he realized what Ben was talking about, and while he buckled his seatbelt he tried to smooth down his rumpled hair.

"Shut up," He was glad their friendship was on that level where he didn't need to feel embarrassed for his behavior.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt was still standing on the same spot in the kitchen. He knew Blaine would pull it off once the nervousness lay down and that he would be fine after a few hours. Still, he wanted to assure Blaine even further and he <em>did <em>have the day off from University. When Kurt made up his mind he blushed at himself, and wondered when in the world he became such a dirty exhibitionist.

* * *

><p>After a quick presentation and a meet with the rest of the staff, Blaine was settled into his new office. He never imagined he would get a single room as an office, but he was informed that it was different coincidences and renovations which resulted in this action, but the secretary assured him with a smile that it was <em>not<em> permanent. She got him his login and gave him a schedule for the week with meetings booked and some assignments for the day, and a promise that they would be nice to him on his first day. She left him with a newly brewed cup of coffee, and after looking over the forms and emptying the cup Blaine was jittery with both excitement and nervousness, and more caffeine in his body than he was used to.

Except the morning went better than expected, he didn't have anything major scheduled and he spent it mostly trying to understand the functions of the program he was going to use later on. But one unfortunate time he thought he'd accidentally erased the entire folder he was working on and losing the client's info – he called on the secretary in a panicked state and when she came rushing in asking what was going on, he was close to breaking down and he excused himself continuously. Blaine was sure they were going to fire him but she quickly assured him that he had only dropped the files into the wrong disk and she restored his mistake. While apologizing once more he mentally slapped himself – _you know how these things work, goddammit,_ _pull yourself together._

When she left him in his office, he let his head fall down onto the desk and he drew deep breaths in attempt to gather his brain cells into a somewhat functioning order. If he got this work done he could grab lunch and read through his papers for the meeting in half an hour and maybe not have that of a hectic afternoon, but he quickly came on better terms when realizing that he would never have the time doing all three of these things in only thirty minutes. Suddenly, his thoughts got disturbed when the phone rang.

"Hello! …no, uh hm, it's Mr. Anderson here? What can I…?"

"_Sweetie, you can see on the display that it is me calling_," Blaine peeked down to the phone base and saw the red light glowing right next to the secretary's name. "_I was calling to tell you first to __**breathe**__, and second to inform you that the meeting has been rescheduled and the new information is on your monitor._ _But also that you've gotten a visitor and that I'm sending him in right now._"

"Oh, okay, thank you Beth,_" _Blaine thanked the telephone for giving him her name which had disappeared from his mind and he hung up. He scrambled to the computer and touched the mouse to get the computer from the screen saver, but his attention was caught when he heard a knock and in entered –

"Kurt…? What are…?"

"I hesitated in trusting that you would've calmed down after a few hours here, but then I came to better thoughts when I realized that – hey, I do actually _know_ Blaine – and he would've_ not_ calmed down. And I can see that I was right…" Kurt made his way to Blaine's desk at the end of the room and registered papers scattered in an order that would not imply control, and taking a look at his disheveled hair it seemed like Blaine had been spending a lot of time with his hands running through his hair.

"Yeah, it's a bit crazy here but, Kurt, you really didn't have to come all the way here out for me…" But Blaine couldn't deny to himself that these few moments shared with Kurt had already made Blaine drop a few feet lower to the ground and his tense shoulders had relaxed in the office chair.

"Shush, baby, we only got so much time for this…" Kurt took a peek around him while he un-wrapped his scarf and hung it on the chair opposite the desk, and walked around it towards Blaine.

"For what?" He finally took in Kurt's appearance, and he saw that he was wearing his long winter coat and… nothing. Blaine swallowed audibly when he realized that Kurt had come all the way to his office only wearing his coat and boots. Kurt slowly unbuttoned the final clasp and raised his hand to turn down the blinds behind the desk, and stepped between Blaine's legs.

"For _this,_" Kurt let the coat glide down from his shoulders and he leaned forward, placing one hand on the chair's neck rest and the other on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt a tug below his stomach and the familiar warmth flooding to his crotch, and he placed both his hands on Kurt's warm, bare hips and leaned his head back.

"Oh my god, _Kurt_, I can't believe you did this… "

"You can't?" Kurt whispered and nuzzled his nose to Blaine's cheek. "Well, let me help with the visuals then … picture me sitting on the subway, all naked except for the coat… I sat there, fully aware that I was completely bare-naked, all for _you, _Blaine… and _no one_ knew," Blaine gave out a little whimper when he realized how turned on Kurt was from this. Kurt slid his hand down from the chair to Blaine's neck, and with a sharp tug he turned his face right before himself.

"And now, I'm going to pick up where we left it this morning. Starting with me blowing you right here, in your office desk. And we're both _extremely_ aware that anyone could come in at any moment and see me going down on you," Kurt's intense stare eyes pierced into Blaine's, and Blaine moaned - _loud_.

"Fuck, yes - please…" Blaine breathed. Kurt's tight grip on Blaine's neck made Blaine's own grip on his hips tighten, and he dug his nails in hard. His erection was straining against his pants and zipper which Kurt noticed, and he gave a crooked smile and leaned in towards him and when Blaine opened his mouth for a kiss Kurt stopped millimeters from him, and gave out a hot breath and licked at Blaine's lips.

"Just sit still, baby, and I'll take you down to lower grounds," He almost growled his words against Blaine's mouth. Blaine had almost started to worry about his pre-come leaking out and staining his pants; when he felt Kurt's hands travel down his body while he sank down on his knees in front of him. But Kurt was quick with his zipper and soon he got Blaine's dick even harder by placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on his cock with only the underwear between. Blaine groaned and swore under his breath and spread his legs even further.

"No, I want your pants off. Now." Kurt demanded, and tugged at the fabrics and Blaine quickly did as he was told and sat up a bit and yanked them down. After a few agonizing long strokes and a smirk, Kurt leaned down and swallowed Blaine whole.

"Oh, shit… Kurt, fuck yes, oh my god…" Blaine jerked up when he felt the tip of his cock brush the back of Kurt's throat, and when Kurt dragged his lips up his shaft Blaine grabbed two handfuls of Kurt's hair and yanked him down again. "_Ghu_…" Kurt gave out a muffled moan and the vibrations from his throat pushed Blaine even closer to the edge.

Blaine opened his eyes and peeked down at him, and when Kurt pulled back he saw that Kurt's cock was _really_, really hard.

"This turns you on like hell, doesn't it?" Blaine groaned out.

"God, yes" Kurt's cheeks and neck were flushed pink. He replaced his mouth with his hand, and spread spit and pre-come all over Blaine's cock. Kurt used his other hand to yank Blaine's ass forward and he craned his neck to lick long and hard right below his balls.

"Holy fuck, I'm… close, Kurt…" He could have been embarrassed being so close after only a few minutes, but seeing Kurt so flustered doubled his arousal. Kurt continued, probing his tongue at his perineum but the thing that almost pushed Blaine over the edge was Kurt switching hands, and using the wet hand on his own cock and he pumped _hard_. Kurt moaned loudly, and leaned down and continued swallowing Blaine down. Blaine gave out a loud shout, and his head fell back against the head rest while he replaced his own hands in Kurt's hair. They both continued their actions, Blaine's cock going deeper down Kurt's throat and Kurt's hips thrusting into his own hand. The only sound was heavy breathings and moans until Kurt's mouth suddenly went still and closed while he moaned and spurted all over his hands and stomach. This should have brought Blaine over as well, if it wasn't for the fact that the phone began to ring. Blaine's eyes snapped opened, and when he looked down on Kurt he saw that he still had his mouth on his cock but that he too had stopped.

"Uh…" but the machine then kicked in and they both heard the voice of Blaine's secretary.

"Mr. Anderson? Are you there? They're all waiting for you at the meeting, didn't the information I left you on your screen tell you it had been changed…?" Before giving her the opportunity to hang up and go check on him in his office, he quickly grabbed the phone.

"Beth! Yes, I'm on my way, had some trouble with the computer…" Kurt bit back a laugh; Blaine looked ridiculous with his flushed expression, spread legs with a straining and leaking dick and that panicked puppy from this morning was back – again. Suddenly Kurt didn't feel the situation as comedic anymore; his attempts to calm Blaine were useless now with being cock-blocked by his _secretary, _scolding him for being late for a meeting. He didn't hear her reply to Blaine, but he was soon hanging up and shuffling to his feet.

"Well, this was interesting," Kurt mused, but he still felt awfully bad for him. Blaine groaned and yanked up his pants and uncomfortably tucked himself back in, as with the shirt, and he zipped his pants up and tightened the belt. By the time he'd gathered his papers Kurt had got back up and put his coat back on again, and while he was buttoning it Blaine stepped closer and leaned in.

"I'm… stupid meeting… is this the unofficial day of interruption? God, that was so _hot_ Kurt, you have… no, you probably have a pretty good idea of how fucking hot that was." Kurt nodded and kissed him softly.

"I just wished we'd got to finish it,"

"Yeah, me too…"

When they pulled back, Kurt sleeked Blaine's hair down and patted him on the ass while ushering him out. He knew better than asking him if he'd be okay.

"Go, I'll sneak out after you."

Blaine walked uncomfortably to the door, using the folders to cover himself. He looked back at Kurt, and before he opened the door he stopped.

"I love you. So much,"

"I know you do," Kurt smiled. "I love you too,"

When Blaine was out the room, Kurt counted to thirty and wondered whether Blaine had come down on lower grounds or not. _And no pun intended._

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck, fuck fuck<em>…" he swore through gritted teeth. The rain was pouring down and the dark sky made the streetlights stand out harshly, and their bright sheen along with the other cars headlights constantly distracted Blaine. The windshield wipers whipped the rain away but the sight still triggered his already aggressive driving. Every being in Blaine's body screamed at him to stop, and he knew deep down that this was _not_ something he should be doing or continue encouraging. He _wouldn't_. This was a one-time only emergency only, and nothing else. The stoplights ahead turned red, but he wasn't _that_ reckless. When pulling to a stop, he rested his head against the steering wheel and tried to pull himself together. With deep breaths, he reached over and turned on the radio to a station he knew played classical music every hour of every day; it used to work like a charm at those times when his exams took the better half of him.

But as soon as those familiar tunes started harmonizing together in a way Blaine's stressed mind used to love, he realized that this was _not_ what he wanted. At all. But a loud _honk_! stopped his trace of thought.

"Fuck!" Another profanity slipped from him, and he pressed the pedal down and managed to turn off the radio and drive away.

He did not _need_ peacefulness right now, or something else to calm his mind. No, he felt like he deserved to behave like a douchebag and to be angry towards everything that moved or made a sound. After a few minutes left in frustration and self-pity, he pulled to a stop outside of the apartment. He turned off the ignition, yanked his bag and Kurt's forgotten scarf from the passenger seat, scrambled out and slammed the door shut behind him. With a flick of his wrist as he ran up the building entrance he locked the key to the car he'd got the luck of being able to access with such a short time. "Thank you, Jesus, for _organic_ car pools at a fake-organic, fucking _cockblocking_, music record company-whatever!" he praised to some higher power as he waited for the elevator. He knew he should be happy about that, but this time he could only keep his thoughts on one thing.

"Kurt!" he yelled as he barged through the door to their apartment. When met with silence, he slammed it shut.

"…Kurt?" he asked with a lower voice when realizing that the entire apartment was dark. _What the actual_…

Blaine had been expecting Kurt to be home. He shed his coat off while walking down the hallway and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair. He saw Kurt's laptop still placed on top of the kitchen table, so he couldn't be out anywhere working on the essay.

"Baby?" He listened for a sound, but there was nothing apart from the vague sounds of the city outside. A quick peak at the machine revealed that no new messages were received, nothing that showed if Kurt was home or not. Blaine continued walking through the apartment; and no Kurt was sleeping on the couch, no Kurt hiding in the darkened but open bathroom by the hallway. The bedroom was the only unchecked place. Huh, the door was closed. _Well, fuck… _Laughing at his idiocy, he acknowledged a streak of yellow making its way out from the closed door and he knew he'd got him caught.

"Busted," He whispered before turning the door handle and pushing the door open.

"I should have _known_ you'd be in here,"

"And I should have known you'd behave exactly like this," Kurt stood leaning back at the vanity in the far side of the room, arms crossed with a crooked smirk on his face.

"Behave like what?" Blaine tried to keep his temper hidden from him, but he was sure it slipped out of the seams.

"I'm not deaf, Blaine. You could have awoken my grandma with all that shouting,"

"I wouldn't have the _need_ to shout if you didn't hide away from me like this. Why are you even in here? It's almost eight PM – wait, did you have dinner without me?" Blaine knew that he was being ridiculous but something about his pride didn't want Kurt to know.

"Because I know you wouldn't choose dinner over sex," Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend standing before the half-opened door.

Blaine swallowed, staring at him.

"I had a boner for_ ever _after that. Not even humiliation and nervousness could make me go soft again," He gritted through his teeth. Kurt merely smirked at him.

"And thank the gods that the meeting was at a table… and I have no idea what was decided either, if that even was the reason for it. All I could think about was _you_, your pretty lips around me and the thought of you being naked under that coat on the sub home did not help either…"

"Baby, you need to learn how to control yourself, you… jeez, you didn't kill the conductor or anyone on the way home right?"

"Got a car from work,"

"So you ran someone over,"

"Shut up,"

Kurt laughed, not surprised at Blaine's behavior. He could have wondered how those last words at their earlier encounter had made Blaine shift to _this_, but he was so not surprised. He ran a hand over his combed hair, making Blaine see something in his hand that looked something like a cellphone. Kurt realized what Blaine was looking at, and said:

"I thought about calling you,"

"And?"

"Intuition. Knew I didn't need to. And look, you came home just as sexually frustrated I knew you would be." He tilted his head to the side and smiled wickedly at him.

"How can you be so sure you'll be getting some tonight?" Blaine said. Kurt's cockiness triggered Blaine, and while Kurt placed the phone on top of the vanity behind him he said:

"Once again; because I know you _so_ well,"

The atmosphere shifted and both leaped forward, reaching out and crashing together - all lips and tongue and teeth and hands tracing over bodies.

Blaine groaned and gripped Kurt's hair at the nape of his neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Kurt whimpered and grabbed Blaine's hips closer to himself, feeling his own cock growing harder whereas Blaine's was obviously way ahead of him. Blaine shed the jacket off his shoulders and kicked off his shoes while Kurt continued kissing him and clawing at his jeans.

"God, I need you _so_ _much_ right now,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Blaine groaned. "Both you and your wonderful ass,"

"Oh, fuck you," Kurt slammed Blaine against the wall and licked down the side of his neck.

"Uh... Déjà vu," Blaine managed to utter.

"Not for long, though," Kurt whispered in his ear, and kissed at the spot between his hear and the beginning of his jawline.

"Nope," Blaine said, and grabbed Kurt's thighs, lifting him up from the ground and turning them both around; pinning him against the wall.

"It grew to such a fucking _tease_, Kurt," he groaned against his lips. "I was hard for the entire afternoon, _fuck_, and I couldn't even make the time to go and jerk off in the bathroom… I even considered doing it at my desk just to be able to function a bit, but no, I've had the smell of you in my clothes and in my office, you left your fucking scarf after you, and goddammit my lips still had the taste from your fucking cherry chap-stick,"

"I…" Kurt was silenced by a sharp thrust of Blaine's hips, making him groan out loud. "… I bet the Katy Perry-lover in you was thrilled by that fact, baby,"

"You are such a tormenter!" Blaine pulled away and looked him in the eyes, ignoring the size of Kurt's lust blown pupils. "If I didn't know better I'd thought you rigged that thing up with the entire staff, they wouldn't even leave me alone for more than a few minutes… Beth, and Browning and Jennings, they were up my butt with work – and not in the good way,"

"I don't know who those latter one's was but I don't want a girl to be up your… wait, how is _work_ in your butt ever a good way?"

Blaine ignored him, and placed bites, kisses and hard sucks on Kurt's throat and neck. He shoved a leg between Kurt's thighs to rub against his erection, and grounding down his own erection into Kurt's thigh - and he felt his brain slowly short-circuiting. But he thought he was done with teasing for today, hell, for the rest of the year, and he yanked at Kurt's shirt but when the buttons refused to work with him he yanked the shirt open with both his hands – and buttons were flying everywhere. He bit down on Kurt's nipple and licked a straight line up to his collarbone while he pulled the shirt off. "We're done talking. Get on the bed,"

"Bossy much?" Kurt breathed out, but scrambled away from the wall and stepped on several buttons and got on the bed. He eyed the floor, but he could care less about that shirt.

Blaine pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, and pulling it off while got on top of Kurt. He kissed him more slowly this time; taking his time by curling his tongue and licking into him. Kurt bite down hard on his bottom lip when Blaine was about to move away, and when he ground down on him Kurt smiled instead and used his full strength to push him back, while grabbing behind his knees and flipping Blaine over. Kurt climbed on top of him, and moaned when he braced the weight off his ass and cock to Blaine's own. Rocking slowly down on him, he told him:

"You always forget that tiny little fact that I'm stronger than you, honey," Kurt leaned down and took a hold of both Blaine's hands with his own and held them down hard when Blaine tried to regain the control. With the other hand, he reached down between their bodies and unbuckled Blaine's belt and unzipped his pants. He shoved his hand down Blaine's underwear and gave his cock a few strokes, making Blaine moan and angle his head but Kurt smothered his next moan with a kiss. Kurt released his hold, and pulled back to remove Blaine's pants, socks and underwear. Leaving no second to waste; he brought his head down and licked a hard line from the base to the top of Blaine's cock.

"You're pretty slutty for my cock today, Kurt" Blaine shuddered out and bucked his hips up when Kurt sank down on him once more. "_Fuck_…"

With a pop, Kurt stopped his sucking and smiled at him once more. "What were you saying?" But he didn't wait for an answer; he sucked him in again and splayed his tongue flat and hard against the underside and traced the veins. He sucked hard at the tip of his cock, and moaned at the taste of pre-come in his mouth and on the way down the tip reached the back of his throat. While he took him as deep as he could, Kurt swallowed down on him and used both his hands on his ass to try and drag himself further down.

"Oh my g… yes…" Blaine whimpered out, and grabbed at Kurt's hair. Kurt tightened his lips around him on the way up, but Blaine dragged him down. Kurt moaned again, knowing how much he loves this, Kurt sucking and groping at his ass while Blaine fucks into his wet mouth.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was getting closer; he had abandoned words for heavy breathings and loud groans instead. He peeked up at his boyfriend, and his ruffled hair and flushed cheeks made Kurt rut into the mattress. Fuck, he needed to stop now. Kurt pulled off of him completely, and Blaine whimpered in protest. But when he acknowledged the recurring smile on Kurt's lips, the previous anger that changed into lust was back in full flare. He groaned with frustration and got up on his knees. Kurt blinked back in surprise, but Blaine shoved Kurt back against the headboard, pulled the pants off him and bended his knees up and apart.

"Hold tight," Blaine said before ducking down. His tongue was hard and wet against his hole, and Kurt was quickly whimpering for more. Blaine probed his tongue against him, but quickly retreated and licked a hard line instead from the crack up to his balls and to his cock. He sucked and licked off the pre-come on there, and leaned down again. This time, he breached the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt almost screamed and pulled tightly at his legs to spread them even wider for Blaine to get him to go deeper. Blaine pushed his tongue in and stiffened it with each thrust, tried to curl it upwards but he couldn't reach far enough. He let one of his hands go that spread Kurt's ass cheeks apart, and brought it up to Kurt's mouth and Kurt sucked the two fingers in eagerly.

Blaine continued fucking him with his tongue and he got his hand down, replacing it with his tongue and both his fingers. Kurt moaned at the somewhat painful stretch, but Blaine's tongue was soon there to soothe and lick around his fingers and Kurt clenched down around him.

"God, _fuck_, yes, more Blaine… please…" Blaine laughed and blew a puff of air where his fingers were fucking into him; and the sudden temperature shift sent shivers down Kurt's spine and made his toes curl. But Blaine was finally out of patience; he leant down and licked hard at his perineum, and then pushed his tongue in alongside his fingers.

"Harder, Blaine… please," Hot waves shot through Kurt's body and a drop of sweat made its way down his temple. The awkward angle made it hard for using both tongue and fingers, so he pulled out and pressed a third finger in instead. Spit and pre-come were making a mess around them, but neither of them seemed aware. Blaine pulled out and thrust hard back in again. Kurt let his feet drop down to the mattress, arched his back and pushed himself down, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

When he hit his prostate, Kurt's neck craned back and he moaned so _loud_ Blaine was sure the neighbors heard him through the walls. He watched Kurt's expression; and everything from the way his eyebrows drew close and his mouth gaped open and sweat pearls formed on his forehead confirmed how incredibly _beautiful_ he thought this man was. And he was entirely Blaine's.

"Blaine, stop, I want you. Now, please," Kurt panted. Blaine kissed him and pulled out his fingers, and spat in his hand and slicked up his cock. When he pressed the tip at Kurt's entrance Kurt locked his ankles behind Blaine's back and clawed at his back to drag him forward; Blaine thrust hard and with one slick movement he was inside. Both moaned out soundly, and the sudden sharp pain at his back signalized some of Kurt's fingernails dug through his skin.

Blaine pulled almost all the way out before shoving back in, hard. Kurt yelped and dug is nails in even harder and the bed creaked against the wall. He felt the familiar, burning feeling from the stretch and he clenched down on him, and he swore he could feel every single friction of Blaine pulsating inside of him with every movement they made.

"God, yes," he craned his neck back and moved one hand to the bedframe to steady himself against Blaine's hard thrust. He curved his hips down just a bit, and…

"Right there, oh Blaine, you don't…" Kurt moaned, and Blaine's heavy breathing against his side left him feeling so _warm_.

"What?" He moved his head and looked down on Kurt. His hair had fallen into his eyes, and a sheer line of sweat was visible on his upper lip. He leaned down and licked it away, and the taste of him, and his sweat made Blaine pump harder into Kurt.

"If this is what I'll be getting every night when you come home, I'm going to visit you every single day from now on," He whimpered.

"I don't think my job's gonna be that, _fuck_, very long-lasting if you repeat that exhibitionism. I don't think my cuteness alone can persuade them to keep me 'round,"

"Don't degrade yourself baby, you know you're more than just a pretty face. But yeah, maybe you should quit. Then we could do inappropriate rendezvous' all over New York,"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? God Kurt, I would never have pegged you for being that creepy, trench coat-but-naked-guy," Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck. He could feel his orgasm closing up. But Kurt brought his unoccupied hand down and slapped Blaine hard on his ass cheek.

"Shut up and fuck me, Blaine. You were the one who let me blow you in your office. On your first day at work,"

"I'll pretend I only heard that last part," Blaine bit down hard on the side of Kurt's neck and continued licking on the bruised skin. He moved up to his left ear and nipped and bit on the earlobe, and traced the curve and back of the ear with the tip of his tongue. Kurt's breathing quickened, and he raised his chest to feel the tickle of Blaine's hair on his chest. God, he loved that. He loved every inch of Blaine's body, including those nasty hairs that grew out of his left ear from time to time, and his morning breath. He loved how much Blaine affected him, in all kinds of situations, even after so many years together.

Blaine's mouth was right at Kurt's ear, breathing loud and every moan sent shivers down Kurt's spine and made him ache with want.

"Blaine… I'm close," he whimpered. Blaine's hands that were currently placed at his hips and back left their place, took Kurt's hand from the bedframe and the other and entwined their fingers and grasped hard. Fully outstretched on the bed with hands to the sides of their body's, he was thrusting as hard and deep as his muscles allowed him to. He lifted his head up and kissed Kurt deep, and with opened mouth they panted loud and hard into each other.

"Don't fucking come," Blaine growled into his mouth. Kurt had no idea how he was going to keep himself together; he had been balancing that fine line far too long that evening. The harsh hair's on Blaine's lower stomach scratched at Kurt's cock with every thrust; the pre-come had made it so slick and perfect together, both soft and harsh at the same time. Kurt clenched his thighs against Blaine's waist, making Blaine spread his legs even further and dig deeper into the mattress. His knees and thighs were on either side of Kurt's ass and Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's waist until he was practically in his lap.

Blaine hit even deeper into him, and each thrust hit his prostate hard. Then, Blaine curved his aching back and simultaneously drew a harsh drag over the tip of Kurt's cock and hit is prostate with his own; and Kurt was coming with a loud gasp and moans. Blaine felt him clenching around him, and all the sweat and heat and smell of _Kurt; _and he felt Kurt tighten his hold on their hands grasped together and Blaine's orgasm hit him before he even knew it. Everything that was heard for the nearest minutes was heavy breathings, all that was pain was aching muscles and everything else was just **love** for each other.

* * *

><p>~ le fin.<p> 


End file.
